Of Trust and Rejection (HAITUS)
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Stupid title is changing soon. Lenalee confesses to Allen of her feelings, but it seems to be one-sided. Yullen, Friendly-Comfort!Lavi and Suicidal!Lenalee later. Not for AlLena-centrics.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" on youtube (here's the vid, It's a Fan Video: www. youtube watch?v= iA3obJVLaA8 no spaces :D) when yet another plot bunny bit me on my white ass. I was really busy, but I just had to!**

**This is *not* a songfic.  
**

**Summary: Lenalee has a confession to make, but it seems her love is one-sided. Allen loves someone else. One-sided LenaleexAllen, Yullen, maybe some friendly comfort!Lavi and Suicidal!Lenalee. Definitely not for AlLena-centrics.  
**

**Warnings: Fluffly Yullen.  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

[Allen]

I knew it.

The second I woke up today, I knew something big was going to happen.

We were alone in the white corridor. I stared down at Lenalee.

I had a feeling this 'something big' was about to happen.

"Allen..." she whispered. "I-I've..wanted to tell you something for a long time."

"What?" I asked. "What is it, Lenalee?"

"I..." She looked up at me, her eyes frightened.

I had enough time to blink, and that was all the time I had before Lenalee leaned up quickly and gave me a chaste kiss.

I was shocked to say the least.

"Do you feel the same, Allen-kun?" she asked.

She immediately took in my silence as something bad, which I guess it was, for her at least.

"What's wrong? Allen?"

I remained there, unsure of what to do.

"Allen, please, say something..." she begged. "Please..!"

"Lenalee.." I said quietly. I shifted my weight to my other foot. This wasn't going to end prettily. "I had no idea you felt this way about me. If I had known..maybe I wouldn't have led you on, accidentally or no."

"Led me...?" Lenalee mumbled, my words sinking in visibly in her eyes. Her face fell. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Lenalee, but I do not hold these feelings for you." I said, trying to keep my face cold. I didn't want to hurt my friend, but there was only one way to do this in my mind.

"B-But..Allen-kun, that kiss!" Lenalee cried out, a tear dropping down her cheek. "I-I felt it! There was a spark! Didn't you feel it, Allen-kun?!"

I kept on my poker face.

"I apologize, but I feel that there cannot be and will not be anything between us more than friendship." I said. "Truly. I am sorry."

Lenalee fell to her knees. "But, Allen-kun! I..I...!"

I turned slowly, and willed myself to walk away. It was hard to leave, but my legs began to move.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee."

She wailed openly. I bit my lip tersely and kept going.

To Kanda.

Her cries grew louder and as I walked just barely out of hearing range, I heard Miranda's voice.

"Lenalee-chan? What's wrong?"

* * *

I eased into the position Kanda and I had taken. I sat in between Kanda's legs, his arms wrapped around me and his face in my hair.

I clutched Kanda's arms, Kanda kissing my hair softly.

"Kanda.." I said, sighing. "What happened today, with Lenalee, it's really bugging me."

"I know," Kanda said soothingly.

This was a side of Kanda that came out when we were alone, and even then, it was rare. I was glad that he chose now to be the sweet boyfriend.

"She cried," I commented, remembering Lenalee's wails of despair.

"But you told her the truth. At least you didn't lie to her to make her feel better." Kanda let out a hot breath of air onto my neck, and goosebumps rose on my arms. "She would've hated you if you'd done that. I know it was hard, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda," I chuckled halfheartedly. "And I think she already hates me for putting her down so coldly."

"No one could hate you, Moyashi." Kanda replied, kissing my hair again.

I snuggled into his embrace.

"Kanda, am I a horrible person for feeling this good right now, when Lenalee is probably crying her eyes out because of me?"

Kanda sighed, thoughtful.

"No, you're not."

I let my head loll to the left, and Kanda laid his head in the crook of my neck.

We were silent for a while, just enjoying each other for a moment.

"I love you, Kanda." I smiled, my eyes closed lightly. "I really do."

"I love you too, Moyashi."

"Mmm.." I sighed blissfully. "This is nice.."

When Kanda didn't answer, I opened my eyes and turned my head ever so slightly.

"Kanda?"

I was answered with a small snore. I smiled, Kanda had fallen asleep.

I closed my eyes again, shifting so that we were comfortably pressed against each other once more.

* * *

[The next day]

[Allen]

I woke later than usual, but I kept my eyes closed. I was so warm.

I remembered falling asleep in Kanda's room last night, and I smiled slightly.

Bitter memories from earlier yesterday made me grimace. I opened my eyes.

_Lenalee confessed her love to me yesterday._

_She'd kissed me.  
_

I looked down, my eyes focusing and unfocusing.

The look in her eyes right before this kiss which held no spark..I remembered that feeling.

I'd had it before, this immense fear of rejection, right before Kanda and I had decided to get together. It was terrifying, telling him how I felt before I'd known how Kanda felt himself. I pitied Lenalee.

"Mm, Yuu?" I yawned, rolling over in his arms. He sighed sleepily, his eyes staying shut. "We slept in late. The others'll get suspicious.."

"Don't care.." Kanda groaned, his head drooping to the right. His hair was loose, but not completely undone. The ponytail clung to about the last five inches, worn out by Kanda's sleep.

"Ahah, c'mon Kanda." I rolled over so that I could kiss him softly. His eyes opened, half-lidded and clouded from sleep. His lips moved in sync with mine, and I smiled into our kiss.

"I'm hungry," I laughed, breaking the kiss before it got too heated. It was too early for me to blush.

"Che, always."

Kanda grumbled. "Well, get offa me and fill your black hole of a stomach."

I sat up, albeit a bit unwilling to separate from the warm.

I straightened out my vest and shook my hair into place, white strands falling where the part in my hair was.

Kanda groaned again and tossed his hand over the side of the bed, the inside of his elbow covering his eyes, his right arm covering his face.

I smiled.

"I'll see you later, BaKanda."

I opened the door and left Kanda to his sleep.

* * *

I looked around curiously. The cafeteria was filled with finders and exorcists, but Lenalee was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed inwardly. What had I done?

"Hey, Allen."

The usually fun, high-spirited voice that greeted me was cold and angry.

"Ah, Lavi." I blinked. "Good morning."

"Why the hell did you do that to Lenalee?" Lavi glared. His visible eye was icy and calculating, and it sure didn't see me as a comrade anymore.

I hesitated.

"I don't like her like that, Lavi."

"It's not like you have anyone else at interest right now, right?" He asked, clenching his fists at his sides. "Why couldn't you have humored her?"

You see, Kanda and I had high reputations at the Order. If anyone knew just how intimate we were, no, even if someone knew we were simply in love, our names would be tarnished and laughed at.

Lavi could never know.

He would not ever know.

"I can't." I said, looking down. "That would be dating her out of pity, which is worse than rejecting her, if you ask me."

Lavi stared.

"You're heartless, Allen Walker." Lavi growled. "She loves you. Why can't you see sense and try to like her back? Komui is going to find out and surely you're going to die."

"I don't care."

_I love Kanda,_ I thought determinedly. _Not Lenalee, not at all. _

I thought back to our kiss in the corridor.

I wanted to scrub my lips until a new layer of skin was exposed.

Not that I was disgusted by Lenalee, but I was Kanda's, and Kanda's alone.

I didn't want anyone's lips but Kanda's to touch mine.

"She doesn't hate you," Lavi growled as he pushed by me. "She loves you too much."

I let him leave.

After eating quickly, I rushed back to Kanda's room. I opened the door without knocking and found Kanda tying his hair up in the mirror across the room.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked. "What are you-?"

I raced towards him, kicking the door shut.

I locked his lips with mine in a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as Kanda's lips responded.

When we broke for air, Kanda spoke, his eyes surprised.

"What was that?"

"I..I just needed to make sure," I whispered. "That I'm yours."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Baka Moyashi."

He kissed me quickly and finished tying his hair, his eyes shining ever so uncharacteristically.

* * *

**End chapter one! How did you guys like it? I have a good feeling about this one, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So those of you who read it liked the first chapter! I'm so glad! The whole issue is, when the plot bunny bit me, it only gave me the idea. I have no idea where I'm going with this XD I guess I'll just write and see what happens. Thank you if you reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Okay so, I always forget to put the disclaimer, so here it is, one for the whole story:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAN, ALLEN WALKER, LENALEE LEE, KANDA YUU, LAVI, or ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT BELONGS TO KATSURA HOSHINO.  
**

**So, onto the chapter. I love Kanda's "sweet boyfriend" side *3* I love, love, love it! Why can't *I* have a sweet boyfriend?! *sigh* Oh well. I like writing friendly Lavi and Lenalee, because I just can't see Lenalee dating anyone. Lavi got a bit protective there in the last chapter, but I'll just label it as "Lavi's such a good friend:D" because Lenalee is surely ending up alone in this. XD (Sorry, Lenalee!)  
**

**By the way, this is not an Arekan, or a lemon, and will not provide you with your daily dose of smut. My apologies.  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan  
**

* * *

[Lavi]

When Miranda had come running and crying about Lenalee having a breakdown, I hardly thought this whole thing would be this big of a deal.

The way I see it, Allen Walker broke Lenalee's heart without giving it a chance, crushing it and leaving her sobbing in that corridor.

I was Lenalee's best friend, and I had to keep her safe from Allen.

Frankly, I haven't the faintest idea why Allen rejected her. I mean, just a few months ago, he called her cute a few times.

Lenalee spent the whole night crying. I spent the whole night hugging her and trying to soothe her wails, but to no use.

[Allen]

"Oi, BaKanda." We were alone in the hallway, but it was just a precaution. "Want to train?"

"I'll slice you to pieces, baka Moyashi." Kanda sneered. "Why do you want to fight me so badly?"

"Dunno." We walked in the direction of the training room. "No one else wants to right now."

"It's because you're so bad at combat, nobody thinks you're worth the time, baka." Kanda's hand gripped his precious Mugen as we neared the entrance of the large room.

"Is not!"

The second the both of us were in the training room, I activated my weapon.

"Crown Clown!"

"Mugen, activate!" Kanda called out. The few people that were in here soon looked frightened. Our fights often became long and drawn out, and it just so happened that we were near the door, the only exit.

We ran at each other full force, and Kanda clenched his teeth when Crown Clown shielded me from his katana.

"Clown Belt!" I commanded, hardly taking aim. The white ribbons shot out and the shield disappeared. I had Kanda's hands bound together.

"Che. Baka, like a little attack like this can stop me." Kanda smirked. "Eight-Flower Mantis!"

I shouted as his attack sent me flying backwards. I hit my head on the floor.

Sitting up, I glared at him, Clown Belt dissolving from his arms as he started to run towards me again.

"Cross Grave!" I sliced at the air just in front of Kanda and he stumbled backwards, using Mugen to send the Level One attack at a finder. Crown Clown stretched until it protected the man, and I shuddered at feeling my own attack hit me.

Talk about a paper cut.

That's what it felt like, anyways.

"Ichigen!" Kanda growled. He stepped forward and Hell's Insects soon took shape, swimming towards me hungrily.

"Shit," I cursed. "Crown Edge!"

The little spikes, what ever you call them, lashed out at Kanda.

This would be a long fight.

* * *

[Later..]

[Allen]

I nodded to Kanda. Our training spar was over. Neither defeated the other, as always.

"I'll finish you next time, BaKanda. Too bad I have things to do, I would've won today." I sneered, deactivating Crown Clown. My arm ached, and my right hand touched my wrist gently.

"Che. As if, baka Moyashi." Kanda turned to leave, probably to meditate.

"I'm starved," I grumbled as I glanced at the clock. We'd fought through lunch, and it was just about dinnertime. My core ached, and I could practically feel the Innocence absorbing energy to recover from the drawn-out battle.


End file.
